Possession of Change
by Austadophilus
Summary: AU; When a strange relative of Amy's dies, the young high school girl is given a very strange Piko Hammer as part of her heritage. But not is all as it seems with this hammer. Soon, Amy's losing track of herself, robbing banks in a trance. Amy discovers powers that she can't control. And the absolute worse, a group of thieves with their own powers want that hammer! [ShadAmy]


**Author's Notes: Wowsers. My first Sonic fanfiction. Yeah, um, bear with me here. I am such a newbie. But anyways, hope you all enjoy this story and if anyone has some OCs they wanna volunteer to the story for later chapters, well, that's just gravy!**

* * *

They say that time can move faster than one can anticipate, but in all honesty, Amy Rose could say that wasn't true for her. Not especially on a day where she was stuck in her high school History class, watching the clock tick by inch by agonizing inch. Her pink-lidded eyes lowered, thinking about the usual things she'd do after school while resting her head in her palm. Even thinking about Sonic the hedgehog didn't make a single difference in the clock's slow motion. The teacher prattled on with a grating Southern accent. Not a cute Southern accent, but rather those ones that sounded broken and unrefined.

Her eyes shifted to Sonic in front of her and she sighed in soft admiration. Even though the rebellious hedgehog was snoring straight through the lesson, Amy somehow still found him to be a sight worth watching.

"Hey, Cream!" She nudged her best friend, a rabbit who was doing her best to actually take notes on the lecture.

She looked up at her friend, smiling a bit. "Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Can I borrow your notes after class?" Amy asked, leaning in towards her friend's desk.

"And why haven't you been taking notes?"

Amy stopped for a minute to think. "Ahhhhh…." She grunted. There was really no excuse.

Cream giggled. "I'm just kidding, Amy. You can use my notes, but I need them back tonight."

Amy smiled and turned back to her own notebook, which consisted mostly of scribbles. "Cream, you're a lifesaver."

The teacher continued on her lecture, occasionally stopping to write thing down on the board. Amy settled back into her bored pose, yawning and considering a nap herself. Still, she felt guilty since Cream had enough of an attention span to actually take notes. She sighed and sat up straight, squinting her eyes at the board to catch something that interested her. "Hnnnn…."

The door to the classroom opened, making some of the students snap out of their stupor. Amy's head slid off her hand. The principle of the school, Professor Wilsbin, a tall wolf shuffled in and quickly headed to the desk to speak to their teacher. From up front, Sonic shifted awake and quickly sat up to see that their principal had just entered the class. Still, the principle paid the troublesome hedgehog no mind.

The teacher nodded. "Amy Rose."

Amy lifted her head; if a bit uneasy at the way the two teachers were eyeing her. "Yes, sir?" She quickly closed her notebook of scribbles.

The principal removed his glasses and sighed. "Young lady, I think you'd better come with me."

"Um, okay…" Amy said, leaving her desk nervously. She trailed behind the principal, leaving the other students in the room to glance at her back as she left. Sonic blinked.

Next to him, his friend Knuckles prodded Sonic's shoulder. "What's up with that, man? Did you see the principal's face?"

Sonic nodded, turning to his friend. "Yeah, I hope Ames is okay…" Hey, the girl may obsess over him like a false idol, but that didn't mean he couldn't show concern for a friend or anything. But like everyone else, he shrugged it off. Whatever it was, Amy probably wouldn't keep quiet about it.

"Sit down, Miss Rose."

Amy sat down immediately. "Y…Yes, sir."

The principal put her glasses down on his desk and stared out the window. "How do you take bad news, Miss Rose?"

"Sir….did I do something wrong? I swear, I'll try harder to pay attention in class-"

The principal almost smiled. "N…No, Miss Rose. You've done nothing wrong," he said. "I simply don't know how to break this kind of bad news to a student like this."

Amy tilted her head. "Did…Did something happen, sir?"

The principal sat in his chair and flexed his hands. "Miss Rose, I called you in her because your parents just called me. They called me and told me that your grandmother, Amelia Rose, had just passed away this morning."

Amy's mouth dropped and her eyes pierced on with a true look of confusion glazing over them. "…." She shook her head, looking genuinely innocent.

The principal sighed. "It's understandable if you're upset and you don't know what to feel-"

"You got that right," breathed Amy. "I didn't know I had a Grandmother Amelia! I don't…really know who you're talking about…"

The principle blinked. "Oh." He said softly. "In any case, I advise you to grab your things, Miss Rose. Your mother is pulling you from school to go to settle your family affairs."

Amy looked at the ground, not knowing what to say or think. Grandma Amelia? She knew her family only too well. She counted ever family line that connected to her that she could think of. Her own family was quite small, so she was sure she would've remembered…so who was this relative? Why had her mother never mentioned her own grandmother? Why did she only hear about her now…at the woman's death?

She gathered her things from her locker and waited outside in the biting winter air outside. Breathing in shallow breaths, she took a look around the school yard and let her concerns take over her mind as her mother's car pulled up before her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darkened part of the city, a black and red streaked hedgehog stood amongst other figures at a desolated hideout. It was a scrappy hideout, yet it was one that alluded the cops only too easily.

"Shadow," one gasped. "Is it true? The Hammer has been located?" It was a female's voice. Deep, luscious, and quite sensual.

The hedgehog, Shadow, put up his hand to quiet the whispers around the hideout. "Yes…I can feel it. The Hammer of Legend had been dropped by its owner for the last time. Our former friend, Amelia Rose, is dead."

A gruff voice echoed from the shadow of a egg-shaped, human man in his middle age. "If Amelia is dead as you say, Shadow, then what must we do to retrieve the Hammer?"

"The Hammer will go to the next heir, if she accepts it," Shadow grunted, squeezing a light fist.

"If she accepts it?" The feminine voice repeated.

Shadow smirked, turning his back. "That's where I come in." He twirled a shiny red gem on his forefinger, his eyes glinting at the light it brought. "I'll make sure it'll be the last thing she'll ever want to do."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And like that, Shadow was gone.


End file.
